Misguided Eagle
by RaphaelBelorini
Summary: Raphael Mancini a boy born in the time of the renaissance, having not the best start in life he is taken in by the assassins and trained in Rome by the new Mentor of the assassins, he feels it is time to revenge his fathers death knowing nothing of what's store for him! (OC, after the death of Ezio Auditore)
1. Life is Good

Our story starts with one boy called Raphael Mancini who takes a journey to become a man by becoming an assassin.

A babies cry gets louder and louder, "My dear I'm sorry I'm late I've been.." William looked at the small child in his wife's arms.

"He's so sweet isn't he?" Bella said to her husband.

"Why is he so tiny? I didn't encourage this kind of feebleness!" Rage in Williams voice.

"Please William not in front of the children!" Her voice trembled she was frightened. William gave his wife a disgusted look.

"Aria take the children and the newborn upstairs and put them in bed"

"Yes sir" Aria bowed to her master and took the children upstairs. William slammed the door after aria had left the room. The next thing the children heard was thumping coming from downstairs. Alex the oldest heard the noise and ran down the stairs and into the room his mother and father where in.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Alex's voice was scared and worried for his mother's welfare, Alex saw his father hit his mother, his mother fell on the floor and didn't stir. Alex was protective of his mother and ran at his dad and punched him in the stomach, his dad put his hand around Alex's neck and threw him across the room knocking Alex out of consciousness. William looked at Bella and Alex then to Aria.

"Get me the newborn" William still enraged from what just happened, aria stood in the door way frozen from she had just seen "NOW!" Williams voice now raised. Aria jumped and ran out of the room leaving Abelie in the doorway, alone, with her father.

"PAPA!?" Abelie said as her voice trembled as she looked around the blood covered room.

"Yes my dear?" William now calmer and respected his daughter more than his wife and two son's. In the mean time Aria was wrapping blankets around the newborn baby and ran down the stairs and into the room which Abelie and William was in.

"He's ready sir" Aria offered the baby to William who first took his cloak off the chair and put it on he also put the hood up to cover his face, he then took the baby from Aria.

"Thank you Aria if anyone knocks, IGNORE IT!, and for you my youngling" William bent down to his daughter "You will behave yourself for Aria" Abelie nodded and waved her hand towards her dad as he walked to the door and left silently without saying goodbye. William held the newborn close to his chest trying to keep him warm, he ran though the streets looking behind himself and on the roofs to check no one was following him. Although it was getting dark, William was sending commands to his brain like there was no tomorrow.

"William!" Someone shouted from the shadows William flinched and turned around and relaxed a little.

"Thank the lord that is you Michael" William was relieved.

"What do you mean Will?" William rolled his eyes he hated being called Will.

"I need you to do me a favour Michael" William looked behind himself to make sure no one was behind him.

"Sure anything for a friend"

"Well, I know this may come as a surprised but I want you to look after my son" It hurt William to call the small thing his son, as he said this Michael crossed his arms.

"Are you kidding me?" Michael said in a serious voice and his face went straight then he smiled as he got what William was getting at. "Oh, now I get it their after you aren't they?"

"Yes they are Michael please can we make this fast? They could be watching us at this very moment" William looked around suspicious of the darkness closing in on them.

"Ok but im only doing this for your son, you got yourself into that templar rubbish" Michael took the baby from William.

"Thanks Michael" William bowed top his friend then disappeared into the shadows.

Many years passed the baby grew stronger each day, learning the ways of life.

"Raphael! Are you awake dear?" Rachael called up the stairs.

"Leave him be Rachael he's sleeping" Michael looked at his wife.

"But its his birthday, and I'm sure he's excited" Rachael turned her head to meet her husbands eyes.

"He maybe excited but I'm beginning to think you're the excited one" Michael laughed and so did Rachael. Raphael appered coming down the stairs rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Hey kiddo how was your sleep?"

"Good thank you papa" Raphael joined Michael at the table. "Mama?" Raphael called his mother who was tending to Michaels breakfast.

"Si Tesoro?" Rachael spoke turning around to see both of her boys sitting at the table and smiled.

"Could I have some milk please mama?"

"Sure you can anything for my little birthday boy" Rachael grabbed Raphael's cheek and wiggled it, she laughed but Raphael didn't like it when Rachael did that.

"Mama!" Raphael pushed his mums hand away "I'm too old for that now!" He now had a grumpy face on.

" Raphael your mother is only playing with you, oh and your tutor with be round shortly" Michael picked up a book that was on the table and started to read it.

"But papa I hate my teacher he's rubbish and he stinks!" Raphael was now in a strop.

"Raphael you have to learn to get a good job later on in life" Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Yes I know Papa"

"Here you are my dearies, for you Raphael a glass of milk with some eggs and for you Tesoro the usual" As Rachael said this she placed the stuff on the table.

"Grazie mia cara" Michael kissed Rachael on the mouth.

"Eww! You two need to get a room" Raphael looked at the door and it knocked as Rachael went to the door Raphael sighed.


	2. The Begining of an End

"Now Raphael repeat after me the assassins are an unjust cause" Raphael sighs.

"Raphael, listen to your teacher" Michael despised Raphael learning about the templar's and assassin's but a talk with William he insisted on Raphael getting involved

"Yes papa, the assassins are an unjust cause" Raphael said this in a bored voice.

"Good that's all for today Raphael"

"Thank you Mr Martello are you going to come tomorrow?" Michael lead the teacher to the door.

"I'm sorry I can't I'm leaving for Constantinople tomorrow"

"Ah, well have a good vacation and grazie for coming"

"Bye Mr M" Raphael had a taint of sarcasms in his voice and Michael gave him a look that Raphael could tell he wasn't impressed.

"Ciao" the teacher said as he walked to the door and out into the street.

"Cazzo" Raphael said under his breath.

"RAPH!" Michael shouted at Raphael

"WHAT?!" Raphael stood angry in front of Michael.

"LANGUAGE!"

"Where did you learn that word anyway?" Rachael crossed her arms as she asked.

"From Luzo"

"Oh Raphael, you've been stealing again haven't you?" asked Rachael. Raphael nodded and lowered his head. Michael sighed in disappointment.

"You know how I feel when you hang around that boy Raphael" Michael's voice was lowered but very serious.

"But he's my friend papa" Raphael knew what was coming next.

"HE'S A THEIF RAPH!" Michael raised his voice.

"NO HE'S MY FRIEND YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Raphael ran for the door and opened it he then ran down the street which was now getting dark.

"RAPH! COME BACK!" Rachael shouted down the street.

"Raphael Mancini get back here this instant!" Raphael turned around and shouted.

"NEVER!" and carried on running. Michael put his hands on his face.

"What have I done?" Michael asked himself.

"He just needs sometime alone trust me I'm a mother" She smiled and kissed Michael on the cheek and went inside Michael followed her after a few minutes passed.

Raphael had now gone into a fast walk he went into an alleyway, he looked around "LUZO?!" Raphael looked around.

"Hey Raph!" It wasn't Luzo but his older brother Marcus.

"Oh, hey Marcus where's Luzo?"

"You know doing the usual cutting purses and stealing food for the rest of the gang"

"Ah, mind if I join you and Luzo?"

"Sure but what happened to Michael and Rachael?"

"I kind of runaway"

"Oh Raphael that the most stupid thing I ever heard" Marcus had an annoyed hint in his voice.

"Pardon?"

"Well look at me and Luzo and the rest of the gang, you have a home Raph I wouldn't give it up so easily"

"I know but its more than just that though" Raphael sounded depressed now.

"Oh is it about that teacher of yours isn't it?"

"Si"

"Ah, I see don't worry stay as long as you like and sorry for being such a bastardo" Marcus uncrossed his arms.

"You weren't you where just trying to guide me"

"RAPH! HEY!" Luzo jumped down from a platform he was standing on " What brings one of the mighty Mancini to this shabby place?"

"Oh I thought I might stay with you guys for a couple of nights" Raphael winked at Marcus and Marcus winked back but Luzo was too busy fiddling with a back of florins.

"So how much?" Marcus asked watching his brother.

"Well only 50 florins today" Luzo looked disappointed.

"Oh well, make that a 100 florins I cut someone's purse earlier" Marcus smiled.

"Well that should be enough for Raphael you and me"

"But what about Selene and Dallas?" Raphael asked looking at both Marcus and Luzo.

"They can look after themselves we only look after ourselves no one else" Marcus was counting his money to make sure they had the exact amount they had said earlier.

"I guess your right Marcus"

"Ok, so, what are we having to eat tonight?" Raphael asked the brothers.

"Hmm bistecca alla fiorentina?" Marcus considered what Luzo said.

"Si, that sounds nice, Raph?"

"Sure, better than what I had last night" And for awhile they laughed and walked out of the alleyway and down the road to the nearest inn for a drink and Florentine steak.


	3. A Rough Start

Laughs are heard over the rabble inside the inn.

"Haha remember the time Lucy got caught by that rich cazzo oh my he was so flustered" They all laughed

"Ah, yes now that was funny"

"Si indeed it was" Raphael replied.

"Oh look theirs your padre Raph" Luzo pointed at Michael who was standing in the doorway. Raphael turned his head and followed where Luzo was pointing.

"WHAT?! MERDA!" Raphael stood up immediately.

"Raph out the back door! Follow me!" Marcus shot up from where he was sitting and shot for the back door of the inn Raphael and Luzo followed swiftly after. They closed the door quickly after themselves.

"How did he find me so fast?"

"He's your father what do you expect?" Marcus shrugged his shoulders as he said this.

"WHATS GOING ON?!" Shouted Luzo?

"Luzo keep your voice down" Marcus whispered to his brother " We will explain later just stay close and stay quiet"

"Yes Marcus" Luzo nodded as he said this. But it was too late Michael was already opening the door, but Luzo threw all his weight and it closed and threw Michael back.

"RUN!" Michael shouted. They all scattered in different directions and different streets.

"RAPHAEL! WAIT!" This voice was nothing like Michaels either it made Raphael stop.

"GUYS WAIT!" Raphael shouted at the brothers, so they stopped and turned around.

"WHY?!" Asked Marcus confused about what Raphael was saying.

"ITS NOT MY FATHER!" Raphael turned his head back to the female "WHO ARE YOU?!" Raphael continued.

"ITS ME RACHAEL! YOUR MOTHER!" The three boys got closer to her now still wary.

"Why did you come for me?"

"Because I have something to tell you" All of them where now outside Raphael's house, it had been ran-sacked.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" His voice saddened.

"The templar's came, Raphael I have something to tell you" Rachael and Raphael looked at each other Raphael knew what had happened by the sadness in her eyes, but he also got a glimmer of light and spotted something red in the darkness that surrounded them, Rachael pulled her cloak over the red material.

"NO!,HE CAN'T BE!" Raphael screamed then cry's after woulds.

"Raphael its ok my son" Rachael went to hug Raphael who was now on his knees, but he pushed her off him.

"GET OFF ME! YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS DIDN'T YOU?!" Raphael got up from the floor and stared angrily at Rachael.

"ME?!" Rachael sounded surprised.

"YES YOU! YOUR ONE OF THEM, A TEMPLAR!"

"Ah very clever" Raphael knew this because he had seen the glimmer of her chain mail and the redness of the templar cross most importantly the blood stain on her right hand that she couldn't of washed off with just water, she was obviously in a rush to try and get to Raphael, one of her informants had spotted earlier and told her. Rachael suddenly grabbed her back and fell on her belly and took her last breath.

"Sorry she was going to draw her sword" Marcus was apologetic.

"Grazie Marcus I owe you"

"Nessun Problema!" Marcus smiled at Raphael.

"WHAT THE?!" Luzo said astonished.

"Luzo, shut up"

"But…." Luzo was about to continue but got interrupted by his brother Marcus.

"NOT A WORD!" Marcus was very serious when he said this to Luzo. Meanwhile Raphael was wiping his tears away, he was still sad because of Michaels death.

"Everyone close to me I've lost" Raphael sat down on a bend in front of his house and hid his face in his hands.

"You've still got us Raph and we'll stick with you until the end right Luzo?" Marcus looked at Luzo expecting an answer.

"Yes till the end, my brothers" And with that they all smiled. Two years went by as the boys lived wild and free, a new family moved into Raphael's old house, Raphael didn't have anything to do with the templar's for a whole two years which he called a 'world record'. Raphael is now 12 years of age so is Luzo and Marcus is now 14 years of age.

"BROTHER!" Luzo shouted at his brother sitting at a crate writing a letter to someone.

"What is it Luzo?" Marcus looked confused at his little brother.

"Raph got caught cutting a purse and he's being chased through the city!" Luzo was out of breath and talking fast.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down Luzo" Marcus stood up and continued "Ok tell me what happened, but slowly"

"Well me and Raph where cutting purses and he cut this hooded mans purse and he saw Raph do it and he started chasing Raph"

"MERDA! LET'S GO WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!" They both started scaling the building to get a better view of the streets below them. They finally got to the roof of the building. "Where did it happen Luzo?"

"Over there" Luzo pointed towards a church so they ran towards it jumping over gaps between the houses.

"Where is he?!" Marcus was worried about Raphael he was still young.

"Err why can't I lose this guy?" Raphael asked himself, Raphael was running as fast as he can but the hooded man was still behind him. But Raphael tried a different tactic by running down random streets and through crowded places. And it worked. Raphael stopped and turned around to make sure the hooded man wasn't far behind him, and he wasn't.

"Phew that was close wasn't it Luzo?" Raphael got up from his half bent position and looked around but Luzo was no where to be seen. "LUZO?!" Raphael saw his old templar teacher and although Raphael was out of breath he started running again. But the teacher saw him and ran after Raphael.

"RAPHAEL GET BACK HERE!" The teacher unsheathed a knife and kept running towards Raphael with it.

"NEVER YOU UGLY BASTARDO!" Raphael grinned to himself, Raphael decided to scale a building and he did that as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The teacher tried to climb the building but fell of onto his bottom onto the ground below.

"NEVER!" Raphael put a smug face on and showed it to the templar. Then ran. But the templar followed on foot. Raphael thought he had lost the templar and hid in an alleyway and started counting the florins. When a knife flew passed his head.

"DIAVOLO BAMBINO!"

"Wow that took you long enough didn't it?" Another knife was thrown at Raphael but he dodged it by leaning backwards. But doing that gave the templar enough time to sneak upon Raphael.

"NOW I'VE GOT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Raphael wiggled to try and get out of the templar's grasp but he was too strong. The templar pulled out a knife and put the knifes point ageist Raphael's hand so it made a horizontal cut, the templar did the same but vertically. Raphael grimaced in pain. The two cuts made a cross, like the templar cross. Raphael looked at the ground and saw a shadow shaped like an eagle, so Raphael looked up but the sun was so bright he couldn't see what it was.


	4. The Assassins

It was the hooded man! He jumped down from the roof he was on and landed on the templar and pushed this mysterious mechanism in the templar's neck and looked up at Raphael.

"P-please don't hurt m-me" Raphael was stuttering because he was scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you Raphael" Said the mysterious man as he stood up.

"How do y-you know my n-name?" Raphael grew suspicious of this man.

"I've been watching you Raphael Mancini"

"Oh no, that's not creepy at all" Raphael Also grew sarcastic, Raphael bend down to pick up the florins on the floor.

"I'm Erico master assassin" Raphael stopped and stood up looking at Erico's face.

"Wait you mean the assassin's in the war against the templar's?"

"Si, I'm the leader of the assassin's"

"Well what do you want with me if you've been watching me" Raphael carried on picking up the florins.

"Your father's a templar and he's on our assassination list and we need your skills and information to find him" Erico's voice was now serious.

"Due things for you signore Erico uno my padre's dead due he was not a templar" Raphael was now annoyed he thought that Michael wasn't a templar.

"Scusa if I insulted you kid , hmmm obviously Michael never told you"

"Told me what?" Raphael looked up at Erico with a confused look on his face.

"Raphael, Michael wasn't your padre"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Raphael shot up from the ground.

"Your real padre was a ruthless bastardo he gave you to Michael because you we're small and weak as a baby, sadly he killed your birth mother and nearly your old brother" Erico's voice saddened towards the end of the comment.

"I have an older brother?"

"Si, and an older brother but she is with the templar's" Erico crouched down to Raphael's level. Erico ripped a part of his robe off and tied it over the cross cut to stop it getting infected. "Listen Raphael I need you to come with me and I promise to answer all your questions when we get there" Raphael nodded "One question"

"Ask"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I maybe a kid but I'm not stupid" Raphael smiled and so did Erico, Erico stood up and offered his hand to Raphael who took it with great strength and wouldn't let go. They walked out of the alley way and into the street.

"Keep your head down and don't look at anyone and don't make eye contact with anyone" Raphael nodded. They walked down the street into the market by then Raphael was hungry, so Erico stopped at a stool to get some fruit for them both. Raphael pointed at an apple.

"

Una mela e due arance per favore" Erico said to the man as they exchanged florins for fruit. Erico passed the apple to Raphael and they started walking down the street eating their fruit.


End file.
